Perfect Guard
]] "Perfect Guard" ( Kanzen Bōgyo, ガード Kanzen Gādo, also known as "Perfect Defense", "Complete Guard", and "Absolute Guard" (see Trivia) in the anime) is an official term introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights which refers to cards with a special ability to guard during an attack. During deck construction, you can only include up to four "Perfect Guard" cards due to the Sentinel ability they all have. "Perfect Guard" units all have 0 printed shield. However, they have an ability that activates upon placed on (GC). By discarding a card from their hand, the player may then choose one of their units that is being attacked, and that chosen unit cannot be hit by the attack until end of the battle, regardless of the amount of Power or Critical of the attacking unit. Originally, Perfect Guard units required that the card discarded and unit protected both be of the same clan as the Perfect Guard units. Starting from Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades, they no longer have this restriction, due to the new Clan Fight regulations making it redundant. However, some Perfect Guard units still have sub-clan restrictions. G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride introduces a variant called "Perfect Guard G". They include a bonus or other abilities in addition to the Perfect Guard ability, such as Holy Knight Guardian and Hoop Master for example. Blue Storm Shield, Homerus is another new variant of "Perfect Guard G", which is exclusive for a sub-clan. V Booster Set 01: Unite! Team Q4 introduces draw trigger units with Perfect Guard ability, also V Trial Deck 01: Aichi Sendou and V Trial Deck 02: Toshiki Kai have changed the newest grade 1 Perfect Guards to have 7000 power. grants the player a pseudo-card in their hand with Perfect Guard ability. List of Perfect Guard cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Battle Cupid, Nociel (V Series) (Draw) *Black Prepare, Arakiba (G) *Black Record, Israfil (G) *Doctroid Remnon (G) *Pure Keeper, Requiel *Shadowless Angel Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Emelda *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus (G) *Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos (G) *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Emerald Shield, Paschal (V Series) (Draw) *Ocean Keeper, Plato (G) Bermuda Triangle *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Flash Sapphire (G) *Chouchou, Corrin *Chouchou, Tino (G) *Duo Achievement Promise, Colima (G) *Glittery Baby, Lene (Draw) *Image Master, Kukuri (G) *Intact Parasol, Enis (V) *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Miracle Twintail, Wyz (G) *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *Suave Heart, Lilly (V) *Transcend Idol, Aqua (G) Cray Elemental *Light Elemental, Sunny (G) Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Closet Balloon (G) *Flag Breaker (G) *Fallen Angel of Disconnection, Akrasiel (G) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (V Series) (Draw) *Succubus of Avarice (G) *Succubus of Dedicated Love Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard (G) *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf (G) *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk (G) *Diamond Ace *Diamond Ace (V Series) (Draw) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel (G) *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Enigman Calm (G) *Masked Police, Elvino Etranger *Nang Nopphamat Gear Chronicle *Repel-circuit Dragon *Steam Artist, Abi-ratta *Steam Guard, Kastilia (Draw) *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim (G) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (G) *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Steam Tamer, Arka (G) *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Goddess of Decline, Hel (G) *Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime (G) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada (V Series) (Draw) *Administrator of Hope, Pandora *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Cladcrest Lion *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark (V Series) (Draw) *Holy Mage, Alessia (G) *Holy Mage, Bryderi (G) *Holy Mage, Candace *Holy Mage, Lavinia (G) *Liberator, Improve Falcon (G) *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre Granblue *Freddy the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Gust Jinn (V Series) (Draw) *Retreat Francine *Seawall Banshee (G) *Waterspout Djinn (G) Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Cable Sheep (V Series) (Draw) *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master (G) *Finecoat Maltese (G) *Revision Scientist, Delibelly (G) *Sitter Bobtail (G) *Tri-ruler Cat (G) Kagero *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas (G) *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo (G) *Flare Trooper, Dumjid (G) *Guard Griffin (V Series) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon (G) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Wyvern Guard, Barri *Wyvern Guard, Barri (V Series) (Draw) Link Joker *Allbirth Pangolin *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (G) *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (V Series) (Draw) *Instill Deletor, Ender (G) *Iron Wall Star-vader, Thorium (G) *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo (G) *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Remove Deletor, Igalga (G) *Wheel of the Galaxy, Cosmo Chaplet Megacolony *Adherence Mutant, Black Weevil (G) *Delusional Mutant, Dazzle Moth *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen (G) *Machining Tardigrade (G) *Paralyze Madonna *Paralyze Madonna (V Series) (Draw) *Rebel Mutant, Starshield (G) Murakumo *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (V Series) (Draw) *Stealth Beast, White Heron (G) *Stealth Fiend, Hamper Gapper *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune (G) Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia (G) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Lizard Soldier, Ouho *Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia (G) *Wyvern Defender, Guld (G) *Wyvern Guard, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld (V Series) (Draw) Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara (G) *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (G) *Flower Keeper Dragon (G) *Guardian Force Fist Deity, Oni Burdoc *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Blossom Rain (V Series) (Draw) *Maiden of Passionflower (G) *Pis Tateo *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Seeding Maiden, Tierney (G) Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Extreme Battler, Baryon (G) *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle (G) *Hate Reflector *Lady Cyclone (G) *Twin Blader *Twin Blader (V Series) (Draw) *Varuna Blauwand (G) Nubatama *Isolation Stealth Rogue, Matsuba *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi (G) *Stealth Beast, Etekon *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (V Series) (Draw) *Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi (G) *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai (G) Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (G) *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Marmalade (G) *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone (G) *Ruote Magus *Tetra Magus *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (V Series) (Draw) Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master (G) *Entire Monkey *Hades Hypnotist *Hades Hypnotist (V Series) (Draw) *Hoop Master (G) *Lovely Companion (G) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona (G) *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien (G) *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flash Shield, Iseult (V Series) (Draw) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian (G) *Hope Keeper (G) *Rainbow Guardian *Security Knight, Regius (G) *Strong Knight, Rounoria *Walgal Shadow Paladin *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (V Series) (Draw) *Demon World Castle, Vorbeugen *Dragsaver, Esras (G) *Karma Collector (G) *Knight of Resistance, Limwris *Little Skull Witch, Nemain (G) Spike Brothers *Cheer Girl, Jamie *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Cheer Girl, Marilyn (V Series) (Draw) *Cold-blooded Advisor, Cunning Brain (G) *Kiss-mark, Alma (G) *Untouchable, Milly (G) Tachikaze *Archbird *Archbird (V Series) (Draw) *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord (G) *Savage Guardian (G) *Stronghold Dragon, Robustops The Mask Collection *Albino Crow Mask *Enlightened Turtle Mask (G) *Intelligent Apple Mask *Pancake Mask (G) Touken Ranbu *Fudou Yukimitsu *Kousetsu Samonji (G) *Monoyoshi Sadamune (G) *Namazuo Toushirou -Hanamaru- (G) *Nikkari Aoe -Hanamaru- (G) G guardian Perfect Guards G Booster Set 14: Divine Dragon Apocrypha introduces G Guardians with similar effect to Perfect Guards. These cards lack Sentinel. Royal Paladin *Holy Dragon, Defendhold Dragon Text Errata Trivia *Etranger is the only clan so far without a Perfect Guard, Thai-exclusive cards. *Every grade 1 Perfect Guard released before G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride used to have an RR rarity. This was changed as more Perfect Guards were included in pre-constructed decks and more cards with guarding prevention effects were released. *In Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights, Gold Paladin, Narukami and Royal Paladin became the first clans to have two Perfect Guard units. **Booster Set 10 also introduced Perfect Guards for sub-clans, e.g. Dark Revenger, Mac Lir, Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult, etc. ***This excludes Battle Sister, Chocolat, but she was made before Battle Sisters were an official Sub-Clan. **G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent introduces the true Perfect Guards for archetypes; in which Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien can only guard cards from specific archetypes instead. ***While Security Knight, Regius from earlier booster G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT has a similar ability, it can also function as normal Perfect Guard for other units. *Flash Shield, Iseult (V Series) and Wyvern Guard, Barri (V Series) are the first grade 0 Perfect Guards revealed. *In VD #2, referred to these cards as "Absolute Guard" (完璧ガード Kanpeki Gādo). In Japanese language, both "kanzen" and "kanpeki" can be translated as "perfect". Category:Perfect Guard Category:Card mechanics